See Summary!
by SelphieSugarNsTuff
Summary: Sora and others are place *randomly* in *random* places. Uh...?.? what..? Please R&R! (chapter three now up)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING DON'T YOU SEE AHAHAHAHHAHAHHA ::gets hit with a seashell that's covered with blood:: ::falls::   
  
Random Displacement of  
Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VI, VII and VIII Characters!  
  
Sora, Cloud, Squall, and Locke are standing *misplaced* on some *random* island that looks a lot like Hawaii.  
  
Sora: So....where are we?  
  
Squall: Jujubee...  
  
Cloud: ...jujubee?  
  
Locke: ::thrusts fist down:: Time to find some TREASURE!!!  
  
Cloud: ....treasure?  
  
Squall: Yes...treasure in the WATER!! ::runs to edge of water and dives in::  
  
A group of judges magicly appear floating above the water holding signs: 9 10 9.5  
  
Cloud: ...  
  
Locke: ...  
  
Sora: ...  
  
Squall: ::swims to surface splashing around:: AH AH HELP ME AH HELP ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Maichael Music plays in background  
  
Locke: ::in very heroic voice:: I'LL SAVE YOU!! SUPER LOCK AWAY!!!   
  
Sora: ::glances at watch:: Squall has 30 seconds before he drowns...  
  
Locke: ::runs up a cliff (15 seconds) backs up and breathes deeply (7 seconds) declares that he will save Squall in a great and honorable manner (4 seconds) leaps off of cliff and lands in jagged rock pool (1 second)::  
  
Jaws Music plays  
  
Squall: ::drowns::  
  
Cloud: .........  
  
Sora: ^.^;;;; did I say 30 I meant 27...  
  
Cloud: Well now what...  
  
Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus walk up.  
  
Cloud: Oh so we're on Destiny Islands?  
  
Selphie: No, we are ALL lost! ::grins stupidly::  
  
Wakka: And then...And then...And then...And then...  
  
Selphie: Aw Wakka's chip got scratched again. Teedus, fix 'em!  
  
Tidus: Yeah yeah, whatever. ::goes behind Wakka and kicks him in the *AHEM*::  
  
Wakka: ::blinks and rubs his *AHEM*s:: Teedus... did you just kick my *airplane flies overhead noisily*  
  
Tidus: ::has halo over head:: No, Wakka,I didn't just kick you in your *kangaroo barks loudly*  
  
Sora: well have you guys seen Kairi or Riku?  
  
Selphie: Nope!!!!  
  
Cloud: ::looks in water and sees Zell standing in there, looking out into the water:: Say, isn't that -  
  
Sora: RIKU!! ::runs out into water::  
  
Zell: ::looks back at Sora and holds his hand out to him::   
  
Sora: ::jumps and catches his hand:: RIKU!  
  
Zell: ::grins suddenly and pelts Sora with a seashell:: HAHAH APRIL FOOLS!!!!!  
  
Sora: ::is bleeding::  
  
Squall's carcass floats past  
  
Cloud: Isn't it December though?  
  
Suddenly a huge raincloud covers the whole island and it snows and rains at the same time and bells can be heard in the distance  
  
Zell: ::freezes to death::   
  
Sora: ::surfs on Squall's carcass to land::  
  
Selphie: ::whines that she isn't tall::  
  
Wakka: ::is broken again::  
  
Celes floats down from a cloud somehow and angelic music plays while a golden light surrounds her  
  
Sora: AN ANGEL! WE'RE SAAAAAVED!!  
  
Celes: No you idiot! ::flicks off the golden light by a magic light switch and the the music stops by a record squeal::  
  
Cloud: ....that wasn't right  
  
Celes: I'm here to say that the world is gonna end... ::looks at nails as if she is bored::  
  
Sora: NooOoOooOo!!  
  
Celes: Yep. Bye! ::she's gone in a poof::  
  
Sora: But I had so much sand I hadn't peed in! So many dirty magazines not read!! SO MANY MUSTARD PACKETS NOT OPENED!!!!!  
  
Cloud: ::slaps Sora:: Snap out of it, mayn!!!!  
  
Sora: ::screams:: TO INFINITY AND BELOW! ::lanuches off island and leaves Cloud by himself::  
  
Selphie&Wakka&Tidus: ::die from smallpox::  
  
Cloud: ....o.O  
  
Soon the world blows up and Cloud is blown into confetti while Sora is blasting off every planet.   
  
The magical judges continued to judge people who just appeared there.   
  
Jaws music still plays forever and ever.  
  
What a fun story.  
  
Rated PG for many deaths.  
  
Ages three and up.  
  
By Mattel.  
  
Batteries not included. 


	2. Planet Saturn: More Random Displacement

Disclaimer: I own...NOTHING...yet again....ha..haha...HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! HAHAHAHA - *gets nailed with a shoe* Ow....  
  
Random Displacement of Kingdom Hearts and FF Chars, VI thru VIII!!!  
  
We left off, on a dark and stomry isl-  
  
Sora: ::pipes in:: No, the island was destroyed, remember?  
  
Oh yea.....ok, so we left off with Sora running around different planets like a crazed lunatic.  
  
Sora: ::winks:: There we go!  
  
-IT STARTS-  
  
Sora: ::sings and walks around on one of Saturn's rings:: Heyo, Captain Jack...::echoes:: Heyo Captain Jack...   
  
Sora: ::blinks:: ::looks around:: WHO'S THERE?!?!   
  
A shooting star flies past him and dissapears into the darkness  
  
Sora: Oh....me and Kairi used to watch shooting stars all the time....::sighs::  
  
Kairi sneaks up behind him, giggling like an idiot, and shoves him off the ring  
  
Kairi: HEHEHEH GUESS WHO!!!!!!  
  
Sora: ::screams:: AHHHHHH!!!! ::falls off the ring but somehow aquires the powers to walk on walls:: ::walks along the bottom of the ring, to the other side, behind Kairi::  
  
Kairi: UH SORA WHERE ARE YOU?! ::leans over edge, searching::  
  
Sora: ::is about to shove Kairi off but she falls off by herself because she has a bad sense of balance::  
  
Kairi: ::falls:: I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU SORA!!!!!!  
  
Sora: ....^^;;;;;;;;; ::sits, mouth shut, and hums::  
  
Riku: ::has found the Green Goblin's hovercraft thingy on Jupiter and flown it to Saturn, hovering behind Sora:: Hey, Sora....check it out  
  
Sora: ::shrieks:: ::jumps up and stares at Riku:: IT'S THE GREY GOBLIN! OH, SPIDERMAN, SAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Riku: ::rolls eyes:: Sora, I'm not the Grey Goblin, I'm -  
  
Spiderman flies down from *some random place* and rams into Riku before he can finish his sentence  
  
Spiderman: So, we meet again, GREEN GOBLIN!!!!  
  
Riku: X.X ::dies from impact::  
  
Spiderman: ::glances at Riku's hair and outfit:: Well, slightly discolored Goblin!!  
  
Sora: AW, Spiderman, HOW COULD YA?! ::screams and cries::  
  
Spiderman: ....My Spider-Sense is tingling! Gotta go!  
  
Sora: ::throws himself in Spiderman's arms:: But who ARE you, Spiderman?  
  
Spiderman: You know...just your neighborhood friendly Spiderman!! ::flies off::  
  
Sora doesn't know that Spiderman met a rocket on his way up...please don't tell him, he might start to cry  
  
Sora: ::glances at Hovercraft thingy:: ::hops on it and glides off of Saturn:: ::Surfin USA music plays::  
  
So Sora continued to glide to different planets.  
  
Who will he encounter next? Rinoa? Tifa? Terra? Sabin? Seifer? I don't know!   
  
You decide! *Leave ANYBODY from those three games in your review*  
  
The judges continued to judge.  
  
The people in the rocket wondered why their was a huge red spider smashed on the side fo their hull.  
  
The Jaws music continued to play, with a horrible Surfin USA mixture, *oh GAWD MAKE IT STOP!!*   
  
Rated PG for stupidness.  
  
By Mattel.  
  
Batteries not included. 


	3. Planet Earth: Total random displacment

~See Summary on the Planet Earth! (oooo)~  
  
Disclaimer: *strapped to table* I...own....NOTHING...NOOOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGG AT ALLLL MUAHA MUAHAHA HAHA HAAAAAHAHHAHA AHAHA ACK ACK ACKACKAK *chokes on a displaced beetle and dies (yet again) X.X  
  
-BeforeHand-  
  
Sora: Hey what's up with this before hand crap?  
  
Anni: ....shut up....  
  
Sora: Who's Anni?  
  
Anni: .....shut up....  
  
Sora: ....Are you my mommy?  
  
Anni: ......shut up.....  
  
Sora: What does this have to do with Before Hand?  
  
Anni: .....shut up....  
  
Sora: I think you're pretty! ^_^  
  
Anni: ...shut up....  
  
*Sephiroth pops up and taps Anni on shoulder*  
  
Seph: Um...Anni, I think we should start.  
  
Anni: ......shut up....  
  
Sora: I AM NOW ON EARTH!! *does cheesy Sora smile (credit of um...this smile goes to T.Z.)  
  
-The Actually starting ...thingy......stuff-  
  
Sora: *lands on earth and looks around* Wow....Earth.  
  
*Denise Austin pops up from *some random place* in aerobic outfit*  
  
Den: Ok Sora we're gonna pump and stretch and huff and puff and oh you're lookin' great! And one and two and five and twelve -  
  
Sora: Is this what earth is all about?  
  
Den: Oh Sora lookit me lookit me, no more flabby arms! No more flab!!  
  
Sora: ....*edges away slowly*  
  
A sheep: *walks up behind Sora* *talks in low, gutterable voice* So-o-o-ora...  
  
Sora: *turns* WHAT!? *stares forward* Who's there?  
  
Sheep: *sigh* Down here, you mo-o-o-o-oron!  
  
Sora: *glances down* Oh! Hi sheep!  
  
Sheep: *nods in approval* I, She-e-e-e-ep of Deagor, sha-a-a-l be your life loong compa-a-a-a-nion!  
  
Sora: *blinks* Ok...  
  
Sheep: And since I hate being a sheep... *clicks hooves together and turns into Celes*  
  
Sora: OY ITS THE BLOODTHIRSTY ANGEL! *stabs Celes with knife* DIE ANGEL! DIE!!  
  
Celes: X.X  
  
Sora: *smiles smugly to self* *hears rumbling behind him* Uh-oh...  
  
*some distant place, Selphie's uh...reincarnated self is rocking on the floor, drawing scribbles on a piece of paper with a yellow crayon*  
  
Selphie: SPEGHETTIOS!!!  
  
*back to earth*  
  
Sora: *turns* *Sees extremely large herd of sheep rampaging towards him*  
  
Sheep: BA-A-A-A-A-A ATTA-A-A-ACK THE CHI-I-ILD!!  
  
Sora: *shrug* Oh ok the I guess it's fine if they wanna destroy a child. *finds a nice rock to sit on and plops his butt on it*   
  
Sheep: *all suddenly get blown away*   
  
Sora: *blink* *looks up* Eh? What now?  
  
*Tidus flies down on a grey cloud wearing a bright green pair of boxers with a pullstring thing and tanlines all over*  
  
Tidus: *squint* Hey, yo, Sora muh main mayuhn! How's it hangin, DOOHD!?  
  
Sora: ....gawd...since when did Tidus....become a ....BEACHBUM!? *runs away screaming*  
  
Tidus: Why do people run away from me? *trousers suddenly grow wet in the area*  
  
So, Sora ran away from the scary beach bum, while Jaws Music and Surfin' USA continued to play on the beach.  
  
*Kelly Rowland (shes tite!) pops up*  
  
Kelly: Sora's got the same size hands as Squall Leonhart..   
  
*A huge billboard comes behind her and shows pictures of Sora smiling and laughing and looking sad, blinking different colors*  
  
*magic audience pops up and start screaming and crying in adoration*   
  
Kelly: Put his fingers in the imprints at theatre from the start...  
  
Audience: WAAA!!!  
  
Kelly: *sighs* He coulda been Squaresoft star, never got the chance to go that far...his life was sto-hole, now we'll never know...  
  
Sora: *in audience* *cries* NOOOO! SO SAD!!!  
  
Kelly: Cloud was always gettiin net from 20 feet away...  
  
*Billboard flashes pictures of Cloud*  
  
Kelly: Had a tryout with Balamb, couldn't wait for Saturday...  
  
*The pictures then show Cloud's grave*  
  
Kelly: Now we're never gonna see him slam..flyin' hish as Seifer can...  
  
Kelly&Audience: HIS LIFE WAS STOOOOLE..now we'll never know....  
  
THE END!!  
  
Sora is still running away from Tidus the idiotic beach bum.  
  
The sheep probably ended up in Utah.  
  
Where's Utah again?  
  
......  
  
Whatever....  
  
The end...  
  
Batteries not included.  
  
Sorry, no CODs. 


End file.
